Let's Be Friends!
by Myriad Lapse
Summary: We all thought it was just fiction - the work of a genius. But who knew that Himaruya was hiding such a fact? Yup. The moefied countries we all know and love...are real. Crack-ish. Accepting OCs! Read the whole AN.


"Himaruya-sensei, are you _sure_ about this?"

"Hm? Oh, of course. I think the world needs to know. Well, not so much the world as the people in it."

"But...we've worked so hard all these years to keep it from getting out...are you really planning to let centuries of hiding and secrets go to waste?"

A a pregnant pause took place as the genius felt a smile curve upon his lips.

The editor didn't let it go unnoticed. "...You're doing this for fun, aren't you." It wasn't really a question even though it was worded that way.

"Well, it's not a game...but I know it'll be exciting. Wouldn't you agree? And they could use a taste of the normal life, anyway."

The editor shook his head. "I don't think 'exciting' describes the normal life, sensei. And...you do realize that doing this will mean the end, don't you?"

"No." Standing from his swiveling chair, Himaruya Hidekaz's glasses reflected the light of his computer monitor and turned towards his editor, who blanched. The editor realized there was no changing the genius' mind...here we go.

Himaruya, with a gleam in his eye; "It will be a new beginning."

* * *

**AN**: DOHOHOHOHOH YUSS! D: I am SO sorry. But I have plot bunnies pelting me with Hetacrack-laced carrots, and I'm insane, so I HAD to do this! I'm just wondering if anybody's had this idea before...but this has been bugging the hell outta me for the longest of times, and it's that FRIGGIN time of the month again and I REALLY gotta do this. I wanna apologize for never continuing anything I've had in the past, but I have-eh, what's the phrase?-some sort of disorder that keeps me from completeing anything. ;_; I guess one could call it ADHD. Dunno. But I have it, and I recently discovered that I have PAPD too, and that's just made my life into a peachy effing BRILLIANT mess, so I'm all bleh. :3

AHAHAHAHHA anyhoo. I wanna give you a fair warning that this is only a plot bunny that I am very unlikely to continue at all. I haven't written anything more for this than the prologue right here, and I probably never will. I don't wanna be a stinker and let you hang here with the evil bunny without you knowin' nuthin, so here I am bothering telling you that I might not even take this story along for a ride. Because I know I've left PLENTY of my alert-subscribers hanging with my other two stories...I apologize graciously, and I thank you most wholeheartedly for not letting me know how miffed you must be. :3

Well, this AN is running off on a tangent...but I have a lot more to say. And I would say I'm sorry for taking up your time, but unfortunately, I'M NOT. BWUAHAHAHAH. *cough* Anyhoo, sorry the prologue is shorter than the notes, and please review and let me know if you want this to continue. I will go back and delete this AN after (if!) I get the first chapter up.

So, give me whatever ideas and-oh yeah, I just want to let you know that I WILL add OCs into this. That's kinda important...

As for the OCs, well, YOU CAN BE ONE OF THEM! :D Just fill out the form below in a PRIVATE MESSAGE sent to yours truly. DO NOT POST THIS FORM IN A REVIEW. I will not allow people to reserve spots, nor will I choose who gets in the story based upon who sent in a form first. I will decide by how unique the characters are and how professionally the forms are filled out. I may or may not pick someone I know, because I am going to be all fair with this. So, think of it as a contest of sorts. Again, DO NOT post this form in a review. I will mark it in the "Unprofessionally-written" reject category in my data banks, and your chances of having your OC in this will be cut in half. If the OC is very good, however, it could make up for that.

The OC Profile Form is below in bold italics; copy it, fill it out, and send it to me in a private message. Delete whatever is not in bold italics, and sorry if that's a hassle but I had to clear things up. (Note: The location of the story is set in the USA because it is the most culturally diverse country in the world as far as I can tell. Also, assume that your character is in the real world and is a fan/informed of the anime. Detail is appreciated and encouraged, but a character can be simple if it's the best you can do. Thank you.)

_**Name/nickname**__: _You're character is a normal human! DO NOT give your character the name of a country, whether or not there is a character for that country.

_**Select a Country**__: _I suggest using a character who is common [or at least mentioned] in the comics and anime. I also have a claim on Prussia, who will be the main character for soon-to-be-revealed reasons. Sorry if I'm being selfish. ;_;

_**Gender:**_ You're going to be a girl? Well, okay...but wait! wouldn't it be so much awesome-er if we included yaoi in this...? Just sayin'... :3

_**Age:**_ Make sure you're in high school is all I'm sayin'. :3 State what year in high school as well (list by grade because some countries have very different school systems.)

_**Physical description**__: _Hairstyle, eye color, clothing, defining characteristics, height, and weight. I need _ALL_ of these.

_**Ethnic Background**__: _It should be a mix of at least three cultures. None of them have to match with the selected country, but one can if you do so wish.

_**Personality**__: _It doesn't have to be made after a country's own personality; make it as unique as you wish.

_**Likes**__: _Include things like foods and even fetishes.

_**Dislikes**__: _Include pretty much anything, even other countries.

_**Habits**__:_

_**Spoken Language(s)**__: _You HAVE to include English. Don't have them know more than three, because we all know how multi-lingual god mods are defined.

**_How would your character respond to meeting the countries?:_** You should all know how to answer this question. :3

_**Extras**__:_

That's it. Sorry about all the notes! If you feel restricted by anything, you shouldn't be. Talk to me in your PM about whatever it is that might be bugging you and I'll try to help in any way I can. ^^

Remember these things-the list is finite, I will only take one OC per country, and, again, I have a claim on Prussia. The deadline will appear when I feel like it. :P

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the anime/manga in question, nor do I own its creator, Himaruya Hidekaz (because he's, like, an actual person!). I wanna apologize if he's "OOC" because I don't read his blog and I don't know much about him besides the basic Wiki stuff.**


End file.
